TFP: Power To Destroy Both Worlds
by xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: Drake Crimson just moved to Jasper, Nevada. He meets Jack Darby and they become great friends. However, Drake has a secret that he himself doesn't even know. Once he finds out about the Autobots, will he be able to handle it? More importantly, will his secret be the advantage for the Decepticons? Rated T to be safe.
1. A Drive

**Warning: Mention of and slight abuse**_  
_

_I didn't understand what I was, scratch that, I NEVER understood what I was and I never will. Why, why was I him? Why did it have to be him? The first time I was actually accepted into a group, was shattered to pieces in mere seconds. I'm mad at him! I'm mad at them! They'll regret ever messing with me!... But... I will lose the only ones who respected who I am. What do you think I should do?_

Chapter 1: A Drive

Third POV

Drake looks through the window as blurs of trees and buildings passed by. He sighed as he slouched down in his seat and grabbed his phone. He stared at the text he just got from one of his best friends in Reno, Nevada. The text read: _'Hey, where have you been?! You haven't been in school for over a week?' _ Drake groaned, he didn't want to deal with his friend right now. He hadn't told his friends anything about moving to Jasper because his parents forced him to. He was angry at his parents for forcing him to do anything.

Drake replied back: _'Sorry, I have been moving and my parents forced me not to tell.'_

His friend wasted no time to respond: _'Are you joshin' me, Bro? Seriously? Man, we're gonna miss you.'_ He smiled at the message, at least someone enjoys his presence unlike his parents who hate him. He hated them too, but he still obeyed them because he had no choice. His parents abused him and he was angry at them at first, but he grew to get used to get beaten everyday.

He sighed again and typed in: _'Thanks, that means a lot.'_ Once he sent the message, his phone was taken away by his mom and he glared at her, which was a mistake. His mom put his phone down and grabbed a small knife. He tensed and started to move away as far as possible. "You do that again, you'll earn another. Which adds to your collection making it the twenty-eighth one right?" His mom threatened and put the knife down. "We told you, 'No texting while we're driving'." She threw his phone back at him and he moved his head aside to prevent it from hitting his head. He stared outside the window again and tried to think about something else which was impossible.

She had a knife, why does she have it? Well, it's quite simple actually, she thinks Drake is going to attack her at any moment. She keeps it with her at all times just to be safe. Drake's dad is a different story, he heard everything that happened just a few minutes ago and he didn't care. He never cares about anyone other than himself. He's an officer and he is a General (GEN) of his squadron of soldiers. His hatred for Drake is less than his wife's. Once in a while he'll be nice, but that's if Drake is lucky. If his dad's not nice, well then he would have to be ready for a night of constant yelling and whips that'll pierce his skin. He just wanted to die, but he kept living because at least he had friends who would stay by his side no matter what.

* * *

Drake shivered at the thought of it and he felt the car slow down. He looked around to see a tan house with a porch that is about a foot off the ground. He exited the car, "Drake, be a dear, and get all of our bags." His mom said sweetly as she walked into the empty house. His dad sighed and got a few bags to help out. Drake managed a smile at him and got the rest of the bags. _Finally,_ thought Drake. _He's being nice._ His dad walked inside as Drake struggled getting all the bags inside. He placed the bags down safely so he wouldn't get yelled at if he broke something.

He looked around his new house, it was beautiful. If you just entered the house, to the right would be the living room. A little small for the living room, but luckily they don't have that much furniture. To the left, would be the stairs up to their bedrooms. Keep walking forward it would be the kitchen, it was a big kitchen and it looked like a rich man's kitchen. Drake looked for his bag and walked upstairs to find a master bedroom and a bedroom opposite sides of the hallway.

* * *

Drake turned left heading to the normal-sized bedroom and looked at the time. It was 12:43 AM, about eight more hours until school started. He was already applied to the school the moment they left their old house. He sighed and unpacked what he needed for the next few weeks. Drake walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and immediately went to sleep to get ready for his first full day of school in Jasper, Nevada.

* * *

This story is on both Fanfiction and DeviantArt, yes I am on dA, my username is the same. Slow I know, but I promise it'll be a good story. I just hope you guys feel the same way. Please give me feedback cause I'm making this up as I go! Favorite, follow, review, comment, do whatever you wish and I will do my best to any questions.


	2. Suspicions

This is another Chapter! Remember this is on DeviantArt and also I decided to put only a few chapters on here then I shall put the rest of DeviantArt. Please review, comment, follow, or favorite! I am making this up as I go, so a little feedback and suggestions would be helpful.

Chapter 2: Suspicions

Drake awoke to his alarm screaming for him to wake up. He slowly got up groggy from the the sleep he had just had. He looked at the time: 7:40! He was about to be late to his first day of school. He got ready for the day as fast as he could and ran out of his house without eating his breakfast. Drake ran to school, which was luckily not that far, and looked for his first class. While looking, a kid was getting picked on in the hallway he was walking through and Drake walked over.

The bullies turned to see Drake approaching them, "What do you want?" The leader of the bullies walked up to Drake.

"Y'mind explaining why you're bullying a kid." Drake replied without hesitation.

"This is none of your business. Now you better leave and get to class before I beat you too." The bully warned.

Drake chukled, "I'm not leaving until you stop this." Drake knew what he was getting himself into and he wasn't afraid of a mere bully. He continued, "So you better leave before I kick your butt outta here."

The leader glared at Drake then motioned for his followers to walk away. "This isn't over." He said as they walked to their classes.

Drake looked over at the boy on the ground, he had brown hair and appeared a little short to be a teen. He picked up his glasses handing them to the boy, "Hey, I'm Drake."

"Rafael, thanks I needed them to back off for a while." Rafael got up and picked up his backpack. "You must be the new kid in school. Everybody has been talking about you, especially the girls. They heard you were good looking." Rafael picked up his laptop.

"Really? Wow, I now think I should stick low." Drake said as they walked through the hallway. "Who was that guy who was bullying you?"

Rafael thought for a moment, "Oh, him, that's Vince. He picks on me because I'm a nerd at computers."

"I don't mind nerds, people only pick on them because people are jealous that nerds will have a more successful life than them." Drake stated.

"Never thought of that." Rafael replied smiling.

"Well, we should get to class before we're late. I'll see ya later, Rafael." Drake waved and entered his first class.

* * *

Nothing really interesting happened at school except girls drooling over Drake for about the whole day. They would not leave him alone for a second and he was getting irritated fast. He started to ignore the girls as some of them kept asking him questions about his life. Drake had only one friend so far, Jack Darby, Jack showed him around the school and they became great friends fast. Drake thought Jack was a cool guy and he was friends with Rafael as well.

"Hey, Drake, you wanna ride home?" Jack asked when he walked up to him.

"Jack." Arcee questioned.

"Come on Arcee, it's just one ride. He's new in school." Jack whispered to Arcee.

Drake looked at his ride, it was a blue motorcycle. He turned to the car next to it to see a black car with yellow stripes. Rafael walked out of the school building and walked over to Drake, "No, Jack, I'll take him. I mean I do owe him." Rafael insisted.

Jack looked at Arcee then at Bumblebee, "Fine, but be at my house afterwards alright?" Rafael nodded. Jack put on his helmet and drove off to the Autobot Base. Rafael waved and walked over to Bumblebee.

Drake walked towards the black car, "Aren't you a little young to be driving?" He knew how old Raf was, so he had to ask. Plus, he probably wouldn't be able to see the road.

Rafael hesitated a little, "Are you joking? Of course I'm not driving." Drake looked through the window to see someone at the wheel. Rafael opened the passenger door, "You can sit in the front." Before Drake could say anything, Raf already sat in the back and closed the door. Drake smiled and entered the car and closed the door. They buckled in and Bumblebee started driving towards Drake's house.

* * *

Raf took out his laptop to search the conspiracy websites. "Actually, I have to go to the store." Drake informed and Bumblebee started heading for the nearest market. "So Raf, just curious, what're you gonna do at Jack's house?"

Raf looked up from his laptop and tried to think of an excuse, "Oh, uh, um, we were gonna do, uh... homework. Yea, that's right, homework." Raf looked back down at his computer, hoping Drake wouldn't get suspicious.

Except he did get suspicious, "Really? I heard he finished his homework early before school had ended." Raf started to get nervous, he didn't know what to say next. Bumblebee started to get suspicious at the boy. Drake looked at the rear view mirror, "Hey, don't worry, you don't have to tell me. I was just curious." Raf sighed in relief as they made it to the market.

Drake exited the car, "You want us to wait?" Raf asked.

Drake shook his head, "Nah, it's fine. You can go to Jack's house now." Raf nodded and the car drove off.


	3. Humanized Decepticon

Remember, I am only putting a few chapters on Fanfiction and then putting the rest on DeviantART. My username is the same. Please review, criticize, comment, favorite, and follow. I am making this up as I go and I will accept any feedback whatsoever. Thanks!

Chapter 3: Humanized Decepticon

Raf transferred to the front seat, "Thanks Bee for using that hologram."

Bumblebee whirred, *Why'd you let me drive him anyway?*

"Because he stopped Vince from almost breaking my glasses." Raf answered. "Don't worry, Bee, he's a nice guy. You could probably ask Jack about Drake when we get back to the base." Raf clicked on his mouse pad and found a sighting of Smokescreen. "Looks like we've got another conspiracy picture. Now to replace it with a tap-dancing monkey." Raf click and dragged a gif of a dancing monkey to replace the picture.

* * *

*We're here.* Raf closed his laptop and exited Bumblebee. Bumblebee transformed and they entered the base.

Miko looked over, "What took you so long, Raf?"

"I had to drop off a friend." Raf answered as he walked up to the platform. "So, where's Jack? He said he would come here when we both left school."

"Don't know, maybe their out for a drive or something." Miko replied and looked over at the entrance when an engine was heard. A blue motorcycle and human came in. "There you are. Where have you been?"

Jack got off Arcee as she transformed, "No time for that." He walked over to Raf and took off his helmet. "Raf, where did you take Drake?" Jack asked with a little panic in his voice.

"He said he needed to go to the market. Why, is something wrong, Jack?"

"Yes. We were coming back to base, but I remembered that I had Drake's notebook. We went to his house," Jack paused. "or what's left of his house. There was a Vehicon there, Raf." Jack gripped Raf's shoulders. "He's being targeted by the 'Cons. Did you do anything that could possibly cause this?"

Raf looked terrified, their new friend is being hunted by Vehicons and he has no way to defend himself. Raf shook his head, "I-I just took him to the s-store and that was it. We left him, he's probably heading home n-now." Raf stuttered as Jack let go of him and walked back to Arcee.

"The 'Cons have been looking for something lately right? They must be looking for Drake this whole time. I mean they've been searching the whole world just for one human."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Arcee asked.

"As sure as I'll ever be. We have to go Arcee." Arcee transformed and Jack boarded the motorcycle. "Whatever the 'Cons want with Drake, I'll find out before they could get to him." Jack put on his helmet and Arcee drove off.

* * *

"Jack, it may be a trap." Arcee said.

"Even if it is, the 'Cons are after Drake for some reason."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence they destroyed his house." Arcee stopped at the market as Starscream walked towards Drake who stood his ground.

"Now do you think it's still a coincidence?" Jack asked rhetorically. "C'mon we have to help him! You can't worry about being hidden right now!" Jack got off and ran towards Starscream and Drake. Arcee transformed and her servos changed into blasters and she shot at Starscream.

Starscream turned around, "Well, if it isn't the motorcycle, Arcee. As much as I'd love to fight you, I have a mission." Starscream turned back around, but Drake was gone. He looked around and found him running away with Jack. Starscream laughed, "What a coward! He would be disappointed in you!" Drake glanced at Starscream then wondered what he meant by that.

Arcee jumped in between them, "You want them, you have to get past me."

"That'll take less than a klik." Starscream smirked. "Bring it, femme." Arcee glared at him then fired as he dodged the shots. "What a lousy shot." Starscream shot back at her not landing a single hit.

* * *

Drake stopped, "Jack, what's going on?"

"No time to explain, we have to move!" Jack pulled him along.

"You're gonna explain this, all of this." Drake pulled himself out of his friend's grip.

Drake crossed his arms, "Alright, alright, but first Arcee needs some backup." Jack took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Raf, Arcee needs a little help with some 'Cons near the market. Come quick... Yea, I have him right here... Yes, he sees them... Alright, but hurry!" Jack hung up and looked over at the two robots fighting. "This is probably not the best place to talk however." Jack turned the other way to start running, but saw someone running towards them.

"Drake! Drake!" Drake looked over to see his mom. She stopped next to them and was panting, "You have to run for your life now! Don't let them get you!"

He stared at his mother, she cared about him? It was too hard to believe. All this time, he was beaten, abused, and left alone, but all this time his mother loved him. Drake found it hard to believe, he crossed his arms and replied, "Oh now you care about me. Where have you been for the past sixteen years?"

His mother expected him to act that way, "I've been by your side this whole time. I just wasn't the mom you wanted me to be. We can't talk here, we have to get you to the Autobot Base."

"Wait a sec, you know about the base? How?" Jack asked confused.

"This isn't the right place to talk boys. We have to move now!" His mom pushed them out of the way when Starscream shot a missile at them.

"JACK!" Arcee yelled as she ran over. "Jack, are you okay?" Arcee heard them coughing.

"Just fine, Arcee, but we need to get to base now." Jack answered in between coughs. Arcee nodded and looked over seeing a Ground Bridge appear with Bumblebee and Bulkhead running out and shooting at Starscream. Arcee transformed, "Get on." Jack climbed aboard.

"Drake, you have to go. Leave me, I can't go in there." His mom said as Jack went on Arcee.

"What do you mean you can't go in there?" Drake asked.

His mother sighed and folded up her sleeve showing a Decepticon insignia, "Y-you're a 'C-Con, b-but how, you're human?" Jack asked.

"I've been a human for a while, but listen to me, Drake. You have to stay with the Autobots no matter what, don't even go near those 'Cons." An explosion occurred near them. "Go, hurry before they get to you!" Drake went to Arcee and hopped on.

Arcee drove off as Drake looked back at his mother, "Can't believe we just left her." He said quietly.

* * *

His mother looked at Starscream, "Hey, Screamer, remember me?"

Starscream looked over, "Ah yes, one of the guardians of that brat. How's life been as a human, Nitro Burst?"

"Fine, but Lord Megatron wouldn't be pleased that I've left the Decepticons."

"He's been knowing your betrayal from the very beginning." Starscream answered as he outstretched his arm. "Now, give me the boy."

"You're not laying a single finger on him, you scrap heap." Nitro Burst transformed back into a Cybertronian. She was a silver, shiny femme with her door wings up in the air. Her servos turned into cannons and she began shooting at the 'Con.

* * *

Drake was shocked at what he had just seen. His mom was a robot and all this time she had been a liar. He needed an explanation on what was happening, "You're mom is Nitro Burst?!" Arcee pressed the brakes and they were just at the entrance of the Ground Bridge. "Get off, Drake!" Drake slowly got off and Arcee drove into the Ground Bridge leaving Drake. "You can't trust him, Jack."

"Why not?! He's legitimately a good guy, he stopped Vince from breaking Raf's glasses. Turn around, Arcee!" Jack demanded.

Arcee transformed as Jack jumped off, "Jack, listen to me. They're dangerous, you can't trust the 'Cons remember?"

Jack replied, "I'm telling you, he's not a 'Con! If you're not going to get him, then I will!" Jack ran back through as Arcee tried to stop him. "Drake, Drake!" Jack yelled as he stopped to see what was before him.


	4. Fainting and Secrets

Starscream had fled, he couldn't take the whole Autobot Base on, so his cowardice kicked in. Jack still was confused at what was in front of him, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were also staring at the sight. Someone ran through the Ground Bridge and they stopped next to Jack. The person gasped and shouted, "R-Ratchet, we need a medic!" Ratchet came running and stood next to the two humans.

Ratchet exchanged looks at the sight and his two fellow Autobot allies, "Oh no. Not that no-for-good tin can!" Ratchet said as Jack hesitated to walk forward. "Stay back Jack!" Ratchet yelled as Jack winced. Jack continued to walk trying to ignore the Autobot's remarks. "That 'Con is dangerous!" Jack couldn't hear anything else after that, everything became fuzzy.

Jack looked around and everything became blurry, he rubbed his head and lost his balance. He fell and Miko ran over to him, "Jack, Jack! Answer me! Jack!" Miko shouted as she knelt next to him. Jack looked at the 'Con and Drake as Miko shook him, "Jack!" Drake turned to Jack and he could see Drake's face. It showed sadness and betrayal at the same time. Drake started to walk over to where Jack was.

Jack then heard a voice in his head before he blacked out, _"Looks like my creation has awakened."_ Jack knew the voice wasn't talking about him, it was someone else. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Jack knew there was something up, something that the 'Cons wanted. Not something, someone...

Megatron walked through the hallways with Starscream right behind him. "I'm sorry I have failed, my lord, but the Autobots were going to turn me into scrap if I didn't retreat." Megatron stopped and glared at the seeker.

"I'm disappointed in you, Starscream. I specifically said not to come empty handed." Megatron replied as he started walking again.

A door slid open to a lab-like room with a red mech working on an experiment. "Lord Megatron, what brings you here?" The red mech asked turning around.

Megatron smiled at the mech, "You know very well why I have come here, Knockout." Megatron walked over to the table Knockout was using. Knockout nodded, he picked up a datapad and pressed a button activating the main screen. It showed Drake on the screen.

"As you know, this human is who we are after and we have spotted him with the Autobots already." Knockout frowned as he saw the picture of Drake. He shook his helm as he continued, "I believe that if we obtain the human, we will be able to take over Earth and possibly rebuild Cybertron." Knockout quickly switched off the monitor. "It's possible that the Autobots are unaware of the human's limited, but powerful powers."

Megatron did not notice Knockout's uneasiness, "Then I suggest we act quickly. You and Starscream will retrieve the human." Megatron left the room and headed to the control room.

Starscream, however, did notice and decided to ask, "Something the matter, Knockout?" He asked like he knew what was going on and he did. Knockout put the datapad on the table and sighed.

"Don't start with me, Starscream. You know what's up and I'm not gonna start reminding you again." Knockout replied. He trusted Starscream with his secret, but he regretted telling him right after.

"As long as he doesn't know, you're fine. If he does what I think he's going to do, well then you might have to go to the Autobots for help." Starscream referred to Megatron.

"Yea, yea, I know. Let's just get Drake." Knockout said as they walked into a Ground Bridge that appeared right in front of them.


End file.
